1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices attachable to one end or the other of a personal recreational and utility vehicle (PRV) such as a snowmobile, a 3 or 4 large-wheeled ATV and the like, and more particularly to such a device and system which will elevate one end of such a vehicle for maintenance and for anti-theft purposes.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of off-road type land-based personal recreation and utility vehicles (PRVs) has obviously become extremely popular. Such vehicles include snowmobiles and various personal all terrain recreation and utility vehicles which enable off-road transport and recreation of one or two persons in virtually all weather and ground conditions. However, when not in use and not lockably deployed on a trailer or within a building, such PRVs have become extremely susceptible to theft. When sitting alone or unattended in a generally unlocked situation, two or more thieves may easily roll, then lift, or simply “hot wire” and drive such recreational vehicles away or into a tow or haul vehicle in a matter of moments without much risk of being caught or seen.
Moreover, the servicing of such vehicles is somewhat difficult wherein, for example, the rear axle of a land-based wheel supported recreational vehicle must be serviced either to maintain or repair drive train or substructure or simply replace tires when worn or requiring exchange. As these vehicles may weigh several hundred pounds, although still remaining easily subject to thieves as above described, nonetheless holding one end of such a vehicle above ground for any length of time during servicing is at best extremely difficult.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,036,417 to Weaver teaches a stabilizing arm including a support pivotally, rotatably or slidably disposed in the support sleeve fitted to a conventional trailer hitch. A releasable locking apparatus for locking together support posts and a drawbar of a vehicle for prevention of theft is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,497,969 to Broughton.
An anti-theft device attachable to a snowmobile is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,599,002 to Knutson and Rorie, et al. discloses an apparatus for securing a recreational vehicle to a towing vehicle or to a grounding member in U.S. Pat. No. 7,147,415. U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,260 to Zimmerman teaches an apparatus having a lift bar for securing an ATV to a trailer.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.
The present invention provides a manually actuated device for easily lifting one axle or end of any compatible land-based recreational or utility vehicle for servicing of the associated components, drive train and wheels thereof. Once deployed, the device will maintain the elevated positioning of the axle, wheels and corresponding end of the PRV while servicing thereof is completed. By adding a locking feature to the connectable pivot points of the device, the anti-theft feature of the invention is thereby deployed wherein the elevated wheels and axles or snowmobile drive belt of the PRV being raised from contact with the ground or other support surface cannot be easily stolen or at least driven away by bypassing a key actuated ignition system, for example.